


Red (Is The Color Of My True Love’s)

by glenien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Purgatory
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanlar içerisindeki bir el ona doğru kalktı, "Sana sesini kes dedim," diye hırladı Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red (Is The Color Of My True Love’s)

**Author's Note:**

> lperdita için yazılmıştır.

 

"Hep demişimdir," diye belirtti derinden gelen bir ses üstlerindeki dallardan,  "Kırmızı daha çok senin rengin. Beyaz seni hiç açmamıştı."

 

" _Kes sesini_ ," diye tısladı Castiel, parmakları trençkotunun üzerinde giderek büyüyen karaltıya bastırıyordu.

 

"Hadi," Kahverengi saçları gözlerinin önüne düşen figür, yontmakta olduğu yanık dalı fırlatarak uzun bacaklarını aşağı sallandırdı, "Çoktan öldü o, sen de ben de biliyoruz. Fazla bile dayandı bana sorarsan."

 

Kanlar içerisindeki bir el ona doğru kalktı, "Sana _sesini kes_ dedim," diye hırladı Castiel.

 

Ela gözler kısıldı, "Ne beklemiştin Castiel? Aile tarihçesine bir göz atmalıydın küçük kardeşim, hiçbir hikayenin mutlu sonu yok." Lucifer'in duygusuz bakışları ağacın dibinde hareketsiz yatmakta olan bedeni baştan aşağı süzdü, "Onu iyileştiremezsin. Kendi nuruna bile ucu ucuna tutunuyorsun... acınası bir haldesin."

 

"Dean?" Avcının solgun yüzünü hafifçe tokatlarken Castiel'in sesi çatladı,  "Dean _uyan_. _Uyanmalısın_."

 

Uzun boylu vücut ağaçtan aşağı atladı ve ellerini cebine soktu, siyah toprak botlarının altında ezilirken yanlarında durdu. "Bunlar _insan_ , Castiel. Bencil yaratıklar. Winchester'lar? Aralarında rastlayabileceğin en vefasızları belki de. Onlar için bir _ucubeden_ başkası değilsin."

 

Uzaktan duyulan art arda ulumalarla koruyucu meleğin bedeni gerginleşti, gözleri tedirgince etraflarındaki ağaçtan ağaca atlarken kolları daha korumacı, bacakları ise saldırıya hazır bir pozisyon aldı, Lucifer ise eğilerek yerde yatan avcıya hafif bir tebessümle baktı.

 

"Dean seni _asla_ affetmeyecek," dedi şarkı söyler gibi bir tınıyla, "Asla _küçük Sammy_ 'den başkasını sevmeyecek. Ufacık, _küçücük_ bir teşekkür bile almayacaksın." İrkilmiş mavi gözler, elaları bulurken Lucifer'in anlayış dolu gülümsemesi Sam'in yüzünden bir yabancı gibi geçti, " _Umursadığın için_ bu yüz, nereye gidersen git, seni lanetleyecek."

 

Yeşil gözler bilinçsizce aralandı. "Sam?" diye bir ses çıktı Dean'in oynayan boğazından.

 

Lucifer-Sam burnundan bir ses çıkararak başını iki yana salladı, "Zavallı, zavallı Castiel. Kabul et, artık bu manasız duygusallığa son vermenin sırası geldi. Ona merhamet göster. _Acısını dindir_."

 

Kurt-yaratıkların uluması daha da yakından geldi.

 

"Zarı atmanın zamanı," diye sırıttı ona Lucifer, "Tik, tak, Cas."

 

Castiel gözlerini kapattı. O, Dean'in üzerine siper olurken güneş kadar parlak bir ışık çaktı ve Araf, görülmedik bir aydınlığa boğuldu.

 

 


End file.
